


Аддикция

by slvmtthrdsd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slvmtthrdsd/pseuds/slvmtthrdsd
Summary: Гаара очень волнуется за Наруто. Варнинг: разговоры, сомнительные метафоры, недописанное порно.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Аддикция

**Author's Note:**

> Никакой романтизации психических расстройств и никаких психических расстройств в мою смену. Но термины пизжу.

Кабинет Казекаге заливает окрасившийся в цвета заката свет, но ни Наруто, ни замершему напротив него Гааре нет до этого дела. 

— Саске — твоя аддикция? — спрашивает Гаара, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ад… Что? — Наруто неловко улыбается, потирая затылок. — Я не совсем понял…

— Одержимость.

— Что? С чего бы это? Он просто мой друг, — Наруто начинает нервничать. — Никаких адд… одержимостей. Ничего такого.

— Почему ты так хочешь вернуть его, Наруто? — Гаара мягко берет его ладонь в свою.

— Он мой друг, — твердо отвечает Наруто и на мгновение сжимает пальцы Гаары своими. — Я не могу его бросить.

— Но он ушел из деревни, — Гаара вздыхает, — объявлен в розыск и, кажется, пытался убить тебя несколько раз, верно?

— И что? — Наруто пожимает плечами. — Я все ещё должен помочь ему…  
— Зачем?

— Потому что так поступают друзья. Это правильно. Нельзя никого бросать. Ты бы меня бросил?

— Это другое.

— Разве?

— А разве нет? — Наруто теряется.

— Но ты бы меня не бросил, правильно? — неуверенно говорит он.

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Гаара. — Но ты не пытался убить меня, ты меня спас, Наруто. Дважды.

— Ну да, — Наруто высвобождает руку. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Сколько ты уже ищешь Саске? — внезапно спрашивает Гаара.

— Четыре года? — прикидывает Наруто. — Почти четыре вроде.

— Ты не думаешь, что это зря?

Наруто долго молчит, пытаясь сформулировать ответ. Он не знает, как сказать. Это сложно.

— Нет, — он снова пожимает плечами. — Мне нужно просто объяснить Саске…

— Но ведь ты пытался, — перебивает Гаара. — Он не стал слушать.

— Я просто попробую ещё раз.

— Наруто! — Гаара вздыхает и кончиками пальцев тянется погладить его запястье. — Я боюсь, что это уничтожит тебя.

— Все будет в порядке, — Наруто улыбается почти искренне. — Я справлюсь.

— Я верю, что ты справишься, — Гаара сжимает его запястье. — Но иногда мне снится, что ты догнал Саске, и он убил тебя. Меня не было рядом, я не спас тебя.

— Слушай…

— Ты слушай, — Гаара поднимает на него взгляд. — Я просто хочу быть рядом, чтобы спасти тебя. Как ты спас меня.

— Только без самопожертвования, — нервно говорит Наруто. — Бабуля Чие не для этого…

— Тогда не подвергай себя опасности, — Гаара подносит его руку к губам и целует. — Обещай.

— Черт, — Наруто встаёт со стола и садится на колени к Гааре, касается свободной рукой его щеки. — Я обещаю, ладно?

Гаара кивает.

Они целуются медленно, и Гаара забирается Наруто под футболку, а тот все не может справиться с его неудобным плащом и путается в нем.

— Если Темари снова… — начинает Наруто.

— Она будет стучать, — отвечает Гаара. — Не переживай.

— Хорошо, — Наруто чуть наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова.

Всего через пару часов ему уходить из Суны, чтобы вовремя добраться в Коноху, и лучшее, что Наруто может сделать, это насладиться этим временем с Гаарой.

— Однажды я перееду к тебе в Суну, — шепчет он Гааре на ухо.

— Или я к тебе в Коноху, — отвечает Гаара.

— Ты — Казекаге, — фыркает Наруто.

— А ты — без пяти минут Хокаге, — парирует Гаара и губами делает что-то невообразимое с шеей Наруто.

— Ох, — стонет он. — Ты… ты…  
— Я?

— Ты… — в голову Наруто вдруг приходит мысль: — Ты — моя одержимость.

Гаара шумно выдыхает и кусает его за шею, а потом поднимается с кресла вместе с ним, чтобы быстро и немного неосторожно уложить его на стол.  
Наруто обхватывает его за шею и улыбается. На этот раз действительно радостно.


End file.
